


Going against gravity with you

by ca_te



Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Again a collection of 50 sentences on different themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going against gravity with you

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 01 February 2010. Written for 1sentence over at Livejournal.

#1 Air

Even though they have been together for years now still when Matt touches Mello's naked body he feels as if he is touching pure air.

 

#2 Apples

For Mello Matt's hair have the color of fire and sunsets and apples.

 

#3 Beginning

Matt can't point out the exact moment in which it all began, probably between a hug and a kiss stolen in a corner back at Wammy's.

 

#4 Bugs

Matt remembers the pranks they used to make, hiding bugs in the drawers of the professor, he remembers how even bugs in Mello's hands seemed gems.

 

#5 Coffee

Matt likes to drink his coffee without sugar, Mello instead drink it with loads of sugar, if Matt wants some he just has to kiss the blond.

 

#6 Dark

When outside is dark and they are lying in their bed Matt likes to think of Mello's azure eyes as stars.

 

#7 Despair

Despair was what Matt felt as he saw Mello's covered in burns and he didn't know what to do.

 

#8 Doors

Matt remembers the day when he and Mello wrote their names behind the huge doors of the hall back at Wammy's.

 

#9 Drink

When they drink from the same glass Matt always tries to find the exact spot where Mello has pressed his lips.

 

#10 Duty

And Matt feels that he has the duty to be by Mello's side, no matter what.

 

#11 Earth

When he was little Matt dreamt that he could become an astronaut to see the Earth from the space, and Mello always used to say that he could make it.

 

#12 End

The night before Takada's kidnapping Matt knows well that this story is going to put the word "end" over his and Mello's life, over their love, but at least they'll be together.

 

#13 Fall

Matt can't say exactly when he started to fall for Mello but when he realized it he was already ready to die for Mello.

 

#14 Fire

And kissing Mello doesn't do anything to put off the fire that Matt has inside, Mello's lips and hands just make that fire grow stronger.

 

#15 Flexible

Matt can't help but think that the way Mello's body moves under his own is fluid as water.

 

#16 Flying

Matt has always been afraid of airplanes, but when he is with Mello he is not afraid of flying.

 

#17 Food

Matt can't understand how Mello can possibly eat all the chocolate and remain so little and thin.

 

#18 Foot

Matt likes it when during winter nights he brushes his feet against Mello's and the blond murmurs lightly in his sleep.

 

#19 Grave

And Matt knows that if Mello were to die before him Mello's grave would be his own grave too.

 

#20 Green

Every time Mello smiles looking at the evergreen of his eyes Matt blushes, he really can't help it.

 

#21 Head

When Mello was gone Matt had tried hard to push the blond out of his head, but it was impossible.

 

#22 Hollow

And Matt feels hollow when Mello is not by his side.

 

#23 Honor

Matt doesn't think he is a lackey for Mello, he has never thought that, he just think is a honor to be by Mello's side, trying to revenge L, trying to carve their place into the world.

 

#24 Hope

Hope is something Matt doesn't want to believe in, but when he sees Mello first thing as he wakes up in the morning he can't help hoping that they'll remain together.

 

#25 Light

When Matt was little he was afraid of the dark, and when he slept alone he used to keep the light turned on, but he stopped when Roger moved him in the same room as Mello.

 

#26 Lost

When Mello left Matt felt abandoned and lost as he had felt when he has arrived at Wammy's.

 

#27 Metal

Matt loves Mello so much that even tasting metal on his tongue after they have had a fight is not unpleasant.

 

#28 New

Many may say that Mello doesn't care about anyone, but Matt knows that it's not like that, 'cause he has seen the gentle smile on Mello's face when he hands him a new video game.

 

#29 Old

Matt knows they won't have time to get old, that's why he just wants to focus on what he and Mello have between them now.

 

#30 Peace

Matt knows that peace is not something of this world, but he knows that it's peace what he feels inside as he holds Mello at night.

 

#31 Poison

He has never understood if what Mello is for him is bliss or damnation, honey or poison.

 

#32 Pretty

Matt has never met any girl prettier than Mello.

 

#33 Rain

Rain reminds him of Mello, of the way he used to cry himself to sleep when he was frustrated because of Near.

 

#34 Regret

Matt knows well that he has followed Mello 'cause he didn't want to live with any regret.

 

#35 Roses

And Mello is like a rose so beautiful and yet full of thorns.

 

#36 Secret

He has never wanted his love for Mello to be a secret.

 

#37 Snakes

Matt remembers the summer days back at Wammy's when they'd go around the park looking for snakes to play some pranks.

 

#38 Snow

Matt loves living in LA, but when winter comes he misses being back at Wammy's, and playing with snow, Mello's golden hair shining against all that white.

 

#39 Solid

Matt knows that probably he is not strong enough, his shoulders are not enough solid, but he knows that he can't give up supporting Mello.

 

#40 Spring

When spring came, when they still were at Wammy's, Matt used to sit by the window looking at Mello playing football outside under blossoming trees.

 

#41 Stable

It doesn't take him to be a genius to know that Mello is the more stable thing he has in his life.

 

#42 Strange

Many would think it is craziness but for Matt is just Mello's strange perfection.

 

#43 Summer

When summer comes Matt takes his old Camaro and brings Mello to the sea side.

 

#44 Taboo

And he knows that probably by know they have already broken all the taboos that the could.

 

#45 Ugly

Matt knows that it may seem childish but for him even the most beautiful woman on Earth would look ugly compared to Mello.

 

#46 War

There have been many times of war between them but Matt thinks that they just make the peaceful ones better.

 

#47 Water

And sometimes he desires Mello so much that just kissing him is like drinking fresh water.

 

#48 Welcome

There's a secret pleasure Matt feels in being the one who can say "welcome" to Mello when he comes back home.

 

#49 Winter

Matt likes winter 'cause he at least he has the excuse of the cold to hug Mello more often.

 

#50 Wood  
Matt shivers every time he makes love to Mello and the wood of the old bed cracks lightly


End file.
